


In the Middle of the Night

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Originally posted July 2010</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted July 2010_.

**Title:** In the Middle of the Night  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Prompt:** I want the Js (with at least one sentence of some sort that makes it clearly AU if possible) and I want him (your pick which one :) ) to come just from [nipple play].  
 **Word Count:** 859  
 **Notes:** Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/2172.html?thread=3449212#t3449212).

 

  
Jared woke up more than half-hard, Jensen's mouth working slowly at his nipple. His hands lifted to cup Jensen's head even as he groaned in protest. "C'mon, Jen, I've got class tomorrow. I've got a _final_ , you know that. I need sleep."

Jensen lifted his head and grinned at Jared. "This will relax you even more than sleep will. And I have to go in to the office early. I want to make you come before I have to leave you in bed, alone. You're so cute when you're sleeping and I'd hate to wake you up too early."

"You woke me up now," Jared argued. "And you know I always wake up when you get up."

"True." Jensen nodded and licked over Jared's nipple again, making him hiss in a breath. Sometimes he really hated that Jensen knew how fucking sensitive his nipples could be. Not often, but definitely right now. "But you can go back to sleep after you come, and you can go back to sleep after I get up. If I waited to make you come from this in the morning, we'd both be late."

Jared rolled his eyes and lay back. Jensen could be unbelievably stubborn when he wanted to be, and for whatever reason, he'd decided he needed to play with Jared in the middle of the night just hours before one of his biggest finals. And it's not like Jared really minded. Not really. "If I fail this test and have to take the course again, and delay my graduation, I'm totally making you pay for all the fees and tuition and my textbooks and expenses plus you have to blow me every night for, like, the next year."

Jensen laughed and shifted, mouthing at Jared's other nipple. "Like I won't be blowing you almost every night anyway."

"Yeah, okay." Jared huffed out a breath, fingers absently teasing at the back. "Then, I _won't_ blow you for a year."

"Oh, that's harsh, man." Jensen's voice sounded hurt, but his eyes were laughing up at Jared. "Well, if you think you can wait a year to blow me, then go ahead and fail your test. I'll find the money for your class somewhere - ouch!"

Jared let the short hair at the back of Jensen's head free, smirking, then rubbed lightly over the abused skin. He had pulled pretty hard. "I'm not going to fail the test, asshole."

Jensen grinned triumphantly. "Then we don't have anything to worry about. Now, if you don't mind, I was sort of busy here."

"You really are an asshole, Jen." Jared's fingers moved up, stroking into Jensen's hair.

"Lucky you love me anyway," he said into Jared's chest, voice suddenly serious.

Jared opened his mouth to ask if everything was okay, and choked on the sudden rush of air his lungs pulled in when Jensen bit his nipple, tugging at the small nub of flesh before opening his mouth and scraping his teeth roughly over Jared's chest around it. Jensen's fingers began tugging at the other nipple, teeth and fingers working in opposing rhythms to drive Jared to the edge of climax embarrassingly fast. His hips pushed up to rub his cock against Jensen's hip, and Jensen moved away with a dissenting noise. "Nuh uh," Jensen said, using the tip of his tongue to draw circles around Jared's nipple. "Just this. Come on, baby, just from this. Love to see you shoot without me ever touching your dick."

"Please," Jared whined, but he didn't try to rub off on Jensen again, and didn't reach down to jerk himself off either. His hips jerked up into nothing and his hands gripped tightly at Jensen's head as Jensen tugged and licked and then sucked hard, and Jared howled and arched and came, shooting over his stomach and chest and the back of Jensen's head.

Jensen kept mouthing at Jared's nipples as he slowly came down, until Jared tugged hard at his hair again and mumbled roughly. Jensen reluctantly moved his mouth away, then laughed ruefully. "It's revenge, isn't it," he said. Jared just looked at him lazily, not connecting the dots, but knowing Jensen would explain anyway. "Coming all over my head."

Jared didn't say anything for several seconds, then he started laughing helplessly, curling onto his side when Jensen got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He was still laughing when Jensen came back moments later, hair wet, a damp washcloth in one hand. "Yeah, baby," Jared said, voice full of laughter. "You don't like me to touch myself when you play that way, but I totally aimed for the back of your head deliberately."

Jensen wiped Jared clean and then tossed the dirty cloth at the hamper. "Don't you have a final tomorrow? You should be sleeping."

_Ass_. Jared curled around Jensen again, pressing his damp chest to Jensen's bare, warm back, grinning at the faint flinch Jensen couldn't quite hide. He was almost asleep again when he remembered. "I do you love you anyway, Jen. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Jensen murmured, threading their fingers together and squeezing. "I know. I love you too."


End file.
